


Apprehension

by lancecorporal



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's ever-changing, but he won't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Justin Bieber’s What Do You Mean <br/>“Better make up your mind, what do you mean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprehension

He can’t believe that, of all the songs in the world, it’s Justin Bieber’s What Do You Mean that broke through his fort knox. Cannot believe that the song his mind choose to relate to is a song from someone he used to view in distaste. But fate, like everything else in his life, does love dark humour.

Like how, when he finally fell for the one girl that knows not only how to stay alive but also kick his ass and be his partner in crime, he lost her not to death but to sometime worse.

To uncertainty and doubt.

Because he used to be able to read her like a book. He knew what made her tick and how to enticed that soft smile out of it’s hiding. He used to understands her more than anyone else in the world, and vice versa. But now, he can’t even discern what she means.

She still nod and let him accompany her during her evening tea but he feels like he’s no longer welcomed. She still let him hug her but he feels her go rigid, like he made her skin crawls. She still fight by his side but sometimes it feels like she would rather shoot him instead of her enemies.

Her eyes grew cold and it no longer feels like coming home.

She’s slipping away, he knows, but he’s at a lost on how to get her back. She’s like a grain of sands and the harder he hold on the more he lose her.

But he would rather have her halfhearted embrace than nothing at all.

 

Even if it means being at the mercy of her ever changing mind.

 

He’s helplessly in love, after all, and John Constantine would have Elsa Bloodstone  anyway she’ll let him.

 

Including like this.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: https://erlitaputranti.wordpress.com/2015/11/09/apprehension/


End file.
